


New Page

by myouimo



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimo/pseuds/myouimo
Summary: Yewon and Sungyeon are both contestants on a singing survival show, and they're always at each other's throats. That is, until Yewon is in a bad car accident suddenly.





	New Page

_"Let me photograph you in this light in c-"_

" _Seriously?!_ That's the song  _I_ was going to sing!" Yewon is cut off by the voice that annoyed her the most in the world.

"And?" Yewon rolls her eyes and turns to look at Sungyeon.

" _And_ you probably knew that and you're doing this to make me mad!" Sungyeon exclaims and folds her arms across her chest.

"You're such a child." Yewon shakes her head. "You really think I'm  _that_ obsessed with you?"

"Are you two fighting again?" Kyungwon appears in the doorway of the practice room.

"She stole my song." Sungyeon says.

"It's not your song, it's Adele's." Yewon scoffs. Sungyeon shoots her a dirty glance and Yewon stifles a laugh.

"If it's such a big deal, how about no one sings it?" Kyungwon suggests. 

"That works I guess." Yewon shrugs.

"Whatever." Sungyeon agrees. 

 Yewon pulls her backpack onto her shoulders and meets Kyungwon by the door, not even acknowledging Sungyeon, who still has an irritated attitude about her.

"Uh, see you tomorrow Sungyeon." Kyungwon says after Yewon continues to walk out. Sungyeon just nods and turns to start practicing herself.

\---

"Why are you always mad at her?" Kyla asks as she and Sungyeon sit on the practice room floor and eat.

"I don't know. Just something about her gets me so..annoyed. She thinks she's sooo cool. Look at me, I'm Yewon, I'm pretty and talented. Whoop de doo." Sungyeon says mockingly.

"You think she's pretty huh?" Kyla teases.

"W-well yeah. I also said she's talented." Sungyeon says quickly.

"Well there's no doubt she's talented. She's one of the top on the show right now." Kyla says. "Does someone have...a crush?" 

"No! Nonononono. Why would you even suggest that I have a crush on her, of all people!" Sungyeon shakes her head quickly, hoping Kyla doesn't see her turning pink.

"You're transferring to her school too right? You should at least try and be nice to her." Kyla says.

"No promises." Sungyeon looks out the tiny window of the practice room, the sky a gradient of oranges, reds, and pinks. It seemed to remind her of someone. 

"Sungyeon? You still here?" Kyla waves her hand in front of Sungyeon's face.

"Sorry, yeah, I spaced out." Sungyeon turns her attention back to her food as Kyla moves onto a new subject.

But her attention secretly goes back to the pretty sunset, and the pretty talented girl.

\---

"Can't you just  _try_ to be nice to her? I get she's your competition and all but I don't get why you two are so mean to each other." Kyungwon says to Yewon as they walk home.

"One, she's not my competition. She's just a nuisance. And she started being rude to me, and I won't be nice to anyone if they're rude to me. That's that." Yewon says. 

"Aren't you guys in the same grade, and going to be going to the same school soon? What about then?" Kyungwon asks.

"I have friends at school. I don't need to even look at her then." Yewon kicks at the sidewalk as she walks. "Look, can we just talk about something else? What are you up to this weekend?" 

"Oh, I'm going to visit Minkyung all weekend. I haven't seen her in a few weeks." Kyungwon perks up as she talks about her girlfriend.

"How are you two?" Yewon asks, and nods at the sentences that flow out of Kyungwon's mouth. Her mind is somewhere else.

"Hey, there's a cab." Kyungwon says a few minutes later. She calls it over and they both climb in and continue their conversation.

Kyungwon's apartment was closer, so she leaves the cab first.

"I'll see you on Tuesday! Text me tomorrow though!" Kyungwon says to Yewon before shutting the door. She walks off to unlock the gate to her apartment complex when she hears a loud screech and a loud noise that sounds like a crash. The sound makes her jump and drop her keys. She turns to look down the street and feels her knees weaken.

She sees a bus wrecked up and smoking in the middle of the intersection, and the cab she just got out of on the side of the road in worse condition than the bus. 


End file.
